Nicholas Mecha
Nicholas Mecha belongs to Tehblakdeath, and is a member of his Aether tier, previously belonging to the Aegisbane tier. Please do not use him without Tehblakdeath's permission. Information Name: Nicholas Mecha District: 5 Gender: Male Age: 16 Occupation: Forum Crawler, ex-Satanic Pactee, Student. Ultimate: Nicholas is the Ultimate Pactee. Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Nicholas is an amazing spirit, looking to bring good to the world. He doesn't want anyone else falling for the same pact that ruined his life, his entire social system he'd built for himself since his childhood. He wants to be able to bring peace to the world, and all the good things along with it. He doesn't want to see horrid things occur to those he's grown to like. Backstory: As a young child, Nicholas found that he was very lonesome. His solution to this was to make new friends, obviously. But first, he read self-help books and online forum conversations, just to gain some expertise on friend-making. The next day was Nicholas' first time at school, since he had refused to go there at a young age (to which his parents hired a private tutor). He immediately became buddies with three boys named Marquis, Jackson and Gethin, quite a success for him. Later that day, he made another friend, female this time, by the name of Cambria. Unfortunately, for this, he had to pretend to be a completely different person to who he was. Nicholas had to make a decision whether to be just who he truly was, or carry on with the new persona he was acting as. He was scared that nobody would like him for the grump he was, and so went with the option of being the 'fake' him. As time passed, his old persona vanished completely, leaving Nicholas with his new personality. The next day, there was a new girl, called Dana. Alex and Dana immediately hit it off, and soon, the two were dating. This was a very popular relationship with everybody, except for Jackson. He started to flirt with Dana, who would simply turn her head away, and searched for Nicholas. All the techniques Jackson tried failed, but he had one last plan up his sleeve. Jackson offered Dana (wait for it) an intercourse, which she accepted, since she was the only virgin in the family, and wanted to fit in with them. Later that day, the two 'did it' in Nicholas' house. Big mistake. Nicholas walked in on them, and shouted at Jackson to get out, and that he was no longer welcome in his household. Dana tried to explain, but tearfully, Nicholas dumped her, and sulked in his room, leaving Dana fearful for what Nicholas could do next. Days later, it was discovered that Dana was pregnant with Jackson's baby. Nicholas stood there, horror etched on his face. He didn't know what to think. What to say. What to feel. Frustrated, Nicholas berated Jackson, for not being a good friend. He raved, he swore at Jackson, as he ended their friendship, to which all of the witnesses gasped - Nicholas wasn't known to be an aggressive person. They understood his pain, and wanted to help, but they didn't know how to, without a possible lashing. When Marquis tried to, Nicholas punched him in the face, before gasping. To protect the others around them, Nicholas fled the school, escaping without being detected. Sweat drenched his forehead, and by the time Nicholas reached home, he was panting away, and slumped to the floor. That night, Nicholas felt a desire to get revenge on Jackson, and lay there, concocting up a bunch of schemes to get his own on him. It was late by the time Nicholas ran out of ideas, and had finally fallen asleep, imagining how each plan would go. But then, at the halfway point, the urban city suddenly plunged into eternal darkness, until an inferno rose from the ground, and a figure assembled there. The devil. He had come, and offered Nicholas the chance for revenge, in return for his soul when he died. Nicholas always had a fascination with all things devilish, so he believed that the natural thing to do was to accept. And so he did. The devil nodded, and said that he would use the best plans anybody could offer, before the inferno rose again, that fell to the ground, with the devil gone. Nicholas smirked, and awaited the time for Jackson to get his share of justice. The next day, Jackson had many strokes of bad luck - his homework went missing, his cat died, and a ladder fell on his head, among others. But the most rotten luck happened at night, when Jackson was mugged, beaten, and left for dead, with many injuries to his brain. Nicholas chuckled when the story came on the news, but part of him felt guilty. Nobody deserved such a fate. 'You're not having 2nd thoughts, are you?' A voice in his head said. It was the devil, himself. 'I kept my side of the bargain,and in return, you must keep yours!' "No!" Nicholas yelled. "I refuse to keep my side! I take it back!" 'So be it!' Satan shrieked. 'You shall lose all that's precious to you!' And with that, he escaped from mind. Later, Nicholas had terrible nightmares on what Satan could do. He imagined the death of his dog, losing his friends, and worst of all, his ex lover, Dana, passing on from the world. The next all, all this happened. His dog had been run over, his friends gave him the cold shoulder, and Dana died in miscarriage, along with the baby. Nicholas wept the entire day, wishing he had never made the pact. So he grabbed a notebook, and wrote all about the experience. This gave him an idea - he booted up another blog, and typed down what he had wrote. He was hoping that people would read it, and be aware of satanic pacts. Several months later, tons of people posted their own experiences with this, and Nicholas did a happy dance in his mind. Just as he finished reading the last post, he realized that it was nearly time for the reaping. He rushed there, and heard his name called out. He suspected that Satan had rigged the reaping, and when the reaping bowl tipped over, he noted how all the slips had his name, further confirming his suspicions. Height: 5'11 Weight: 154 pounds. Weapons: Nicholas prefers to disarm his opponents first, rather than going straight in for the kill. However, he isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty, which is why he uses very exotic weapons people are unfamiliar with, such as the Ssangsoodo, or modern versions of the Karambit. Strengths: Nicholas has become a master of talking and becoming friends with people. He can make his way into just about any alliance. He's also an expert with his choices of weaponry. Weaknesses: Give Nicholas something that isn't his weapon of choice, and he loses all skill he had, unless it's extremely similar, such as a Scimitar. He's virtually useless in ranged combat. Fears: Nicholas has a fear of Satan throwing the entire arena against him. Reaping reaction: Nicholas knew the reaping was rigged, and thus wasn't surprised to be called up. Group Training: Nicholas will get to know people and show off his talent. Individual Sessions in Training: Nicholas will give everything he's got to get an immensely high score. Interview Angle: Nicholas will likely try and be a good person, talking and sharing his experience with the Capitolites. Alliance: Nicholas will likely be an anti-Career or in another small alliance. If it comes down to it, he'll join the Careers if requested. Token: The chip that holds the original telling of his story. Mentor Advice: Nicholas, you've been through tough shit. You can win these. Just stay sharp and remain focused on the task at hand. Terminology and Inspiration Nicholas, coming from District 5, has his first name deriving from the man who brought electricity to the world, Nikola Tesla. The latter half of his name revolves around how machines (mechanisms) are used to create power. Placement Trivia *Nicholas' backstory was claimed from the Auction. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier Category:16 year olds Category:District 5